Keeper of the Clow
by Kara Metallium
Summary: INCOMPLETE PERMANENTLY A new journey. Sakura and Li are in their twenties.
1. Prologue

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors. May all those who flame this burn in hell. *snicker*  
  
Kara Metallium  
  
Prologue  
  
Currently following the capture of the earthy card and the final judgment, Yu Wei returned to his earthly form, as the boy Julian (a.k.a. Yuki), as did Kero Beros in hopes that they could watch over and protect Sakura Avalon (a.k.a. Sakura Kinomoto) from the dark forces of magic she was to face throughout her lifetime until her decision to pass on the clow cards to another gifted young person.  
  
It was after school one day, when Madison (a.k.a. Tomoya) had said good bye to Sakura to go home, that Li approached Sakura.  
  
Oh, hi Li, said Sakura brightly.  
  
Hi Sakura, he replied in a sad voice.  
  
What's the matter Li? she asked.  
  
I have to move back to China.  
  
  
  
Because my family feels that if you are now the keeper of the clow cards there is nothing more for me to do here.  
  
But Li, I need you.  
  
Li swung his head up because he had been starring at the ground and looked hard at Sakura. What do you mean?  
  
Sakura blushed a little bit. I mean you know way more than I do about the clow cards and your much stronger than I am and anyway Kero and Yu Wei did say that other journeys and adventures were in store for me and just this morning Clow Ree appeared to me and told me I was to start on a new treacherous journey-  
  
A new journey? asked Li, So soon after finally becoming the keeper?  
  
Yeah, and well, I guess I need somebody I can depend on at my side. And that person is you Li.  
  
But Sakura Li's voice died off into a whisper because at the moment a new feeling was rising in him. When he had first moved to Sakura's home he felt that she had no right to own the clow cards. She didn't know anything about them except what the guardian beast Kero had told her and that wasn't much. She hadn't been training all her life for the moment she would become the cards' master as he had. And spending his entire time growing up and training for this moment ignited his passion in becoming the keeper of the clow cards. But then things had happened, the guardian beast had elected Sakura as the future keeper of the cards. When he told his family this, they decided that instead he should help Sakura, instead of going against the guardian's wishes.   
  
And so Li started to help Sakura, but beat her down mentally and emotionally every chance he got. To his surprise, the more he beat her down the stronger she became and so he finally had sort of a grudging respect for her. He came to respect her even as a friend, then Meilin arrived. Meilin hated Sakura and refused to admit Sakura was a cardcaptor. She didn't understand Li's view had changed of Sakura and he was willing to help her.  
  
Meilin beat Sakura down every chance she received. And she did so mercilessly that Sakura became even stronger and won even more respect from Li unknowingly. Meilin continued though, she did so to show Li she deserved the same respect and friendship he extended to Sakura. But her plan backfired and he began to dislike Meilin and to discourage her, by telling her she was just in the way. Meilin almost returned to China disheartened, but in the last week Sakura won Meilin's friendship through the capture of the twin card. And Meilin went to China happy at heart.  
  
Then at the final judgment, Li had been defeated by Yu Wei. And fell into despair and as he saw Sakura about to lose, he shouted, He could not have her fail after all the help she had received and the bonds she had made. And so after his defeat and her succession he had returned to his house and his parents had made the decision of returning to China. And now there was hope that if Sakura was starting an adventure so soon she would certainly need Li's help. If only he could make his parents see the value of him staying, and what's more the keeper herself had asked him to stay and his parents certainly wouldn't disobey Sakura would they?  
  
Li would give anything to stay at Sakura's side and help her and protect her. And as he realized how much he wanted to stay, he made up his mind to convince his parents. He also realized and recognized a new feeling in him. His caring to protect and help Sakura had turned into something he would have never imagined, especially at his age, but nonetheless the new feeling was there. He loved Sakura!  
  
With new feelings, Li spoke, Yes Sakura, I think my family will agree that you still need my help. I will tell them when I get home.  
  
Good, Li, said Sakura smiling friendly at him. In spite of himself he smiled back. Sakura was startled and blushed because Li almost never smiled. Good bye Li, said Sakura and left.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Cardcaptors.  
  
Kara Metallium  
  
Chapter One  
  
Wow, you look really pretty Sakura, said Kero floating next to her in his earthly form. Sakura was now twenty-three, she had grown into a tall and beautiful young woman. Her deep green eyes now sparkled with the intensity and spirit of a young adult and the experience of her many adventures throughout the years after capturing the clow cards and becoming their master. She brushed her medium brown hair, it had grown very long. Her long blue skirt went perfectly with her eyes, and she had a white blouse on and a blue bow in her hair completed the ensemble. So where exactly is Li taking you Sakura? asked Kero.  
  
Li's parents want to talk to me, I don't know why though. Li wouldn't tell me. Sakura sighed, even after all these years of friendship with Li he still had the habit of hiding information from Sakura. She thought even after all these years he would have forgone it with them being friends and all. They were very close and almost as inseparable as Madison and herself.   
  
Be careful, warned the ancient guardian beast, Li's parents might have something up their sleeve. Remember, expect-  
  
-the unexpected, Sakura broke in, I know Kero and I think that I can take care of myself. I am the keeper of the clow cards and I have been since I was nine. That's twelve years Kero.  
  
I'm only saying it because I care for you Sakura.  
  
I know Kero. The doorbell rang. That must be Li, bye Kero! said Sakura and left the room. Sakura ran downstairs and opened the door, Hi Li! greeted Sakura. Li was also twenty-three and like Sakura he had grown tall. His light brown hair shaded his eyes. They peeked out from under, his eyes were deep brown, warm and at the same time piercing.  
  
Are you ready Sakura? asked Li.  
  
Yep, let's go! They hopped into Li's new red convertible which he had received a month before as a birthday present. In a short time, they were at Li's house. It was large, a mansion, and had a somewhat cold look to it. As they walked up the front walk, Sakura asked, So what do your parents want to see me for Li?  
  
You'll soon find out Sakura.  
  
***  
  
Sakura, Li, and Li's parents sat around a bamboo table inlaid with precious green jade. It was inscribed with the sign of the clow in the jade. Sakura sat shifting in her chair, perspiring from nervousness. Finally Li's mother spoke.  
  
How is Kero Beros and Yu Wei doing?  
  
They're fine, thank you, she answered.  
  
I suppose, Li's father began, That Li told you nothing of why we asked to see you. Correct?  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
As you know, he continued, We have allowed Li to stay here to guide and help you Sakura.  
  
Yes, I am very grateful sir.  
  
Would you say that you are good friends? he asked.  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
Well, Sakura, now that you have grown out of your somewhat helpless stage, we feel that Li has fulfilled his purpose. We are planning to move him back to China-  
  
But sir, interrupted Sakura suddenly, Li is most helpful to me, there's no telling-  
  
Li's father continued, glaring at Sakura, there is not a significant reason that he should. Is there Sakura? Is there a definite reason why he should? Is there another evil coming that you need help with?  
  
No, sir, answered Sakura quietly, not to mention meekly.  
  
Then we are prepared to move him back to China, good night, with that Li's parents left the room. Li looked sadly at Sakura, and Sakura turned away. She got up and walked out of the room. Sakura continued walking, and left the house. She was far down the street when she heard, Sakura, wait up! She stopped and turned around to find Li running quickly toward her.  
  
What is it Li?  
  
Sakura, how do you feel?  
  
You ran all the way down here to ask me how I feel? Li, I feel terrible, you are my very best friend. And you're moving far away. How am I supposed to feel?  
  
I am sorry Sakura. The only way I would be allowed to stay is if I were to do something that would add to the the family name.  
  
Well there isn't anything you can do, is there?  
  
There is one thing, Sakura.  
  
What is it? she asked eagerly.  
  
If I got married.  
  
To who?  
  
You, Sakura. My family would only let me marry someone with magical powers. Sakura, you are the obvious choice. You are the master of the clow.  
  
But Li, I don't feel about you that way. Didn't you hear me? You're my best friend.  
  
I know Sakura, but that's the only way I could stay. Think about it. We can just marry, we can stay friends, but they won't know that.  
  
It's a risk Li.  
  
It's a risk I'm willing to take Sakura.  
  
***  
  
exclaimed Madison over the phone, You're getting married to Li?  
  
A sigh came over the phone, answered Sakura.  
  
Well, for someone who is getting married, you certainly don't sound happy about it, said Madison.  
  
I'm happy Madison, but I've just never really thought of Li that way, ya know? He is my best friend, next to you, andit's justhard to think of him in that way...  
  
Well, has it ever dawned on you to think of him that way? asked Madison.  
  
There was a silence over the phone.  
  
Sakura? Are you there?  
  
Another sigh, Yes, I'm here Madison. That's the funny thing Madison, it HAS dawned on me. But then he does something to make me doubt it. It's just if I knew he cared for me in the same way, it probably would be easier. But so far, it just sounds like a plan to keep him here...  
  
Well Sakura, the only thing I can suggest is that you go on a date with Li and get it figured out.  
  
A date? Li and I?  
  
You're getting married remember? That's what married couples do before they get married.  
  
Well, okay...  
  
***  
  
Sure, SakuraI'd love to go on a date with youtonight sounds good, I'll pick you up at 8 okay? Good, see you then, bye.  
  
Li hung up the phone and stared at himself in the mirror. A date? With Sakura? Li could hardly believe it, it was like his dreams were coming true. He was going on a date with Sakura, to find out if they would ever care for each other. He could finally tell her. For years he had been reluctant to tell her. And lately, he had been sure that he would never tell her because she didn't care for him in that way. Now, he COULD tell her. Everything was almost perfect. Now all he had to do was plan the perfect night for Sakura and himself. Of course, this also included a ring. If they were going to get married, with love or without, they would need a ring to convince his parents.   
  
Li fell back on his bed and sighed. He was going to make this the perfect night, buy the perfect ring, and, at the perfect moment, confess his love and propose to Sakura.


	3. My Apologies

Upon trying to write the second chapter, I realized (to my everlasting shame) that I do not know Cardcaptor Sakura as well as I use to know it. Now don't kill me on this, it's just that I used to watch it on tv and DID record a lot of episodes; but I don't remember all those details that are crucial to writing one whiz bang of a fanfiction. So without further ado, I cannot continue this fanfiction. Unless, sometime in the future I once again become enthralled by the anime.   
  
However, you can see what I wrote before I realized it, not really a page; and if you really like the beginning of this story and want to use it in any way be my guest, just a little recognition is all I ask so you don't plagiarize.  
  
Sorry all. I feel really bad about it; but I really do know an inadequate amount of knowledge for the series.   
  
Do check out my other fanfiction if you're interested.  
  
Ja ne,  
Kara Metallium  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2 -incomplete-  
  
Sakura sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a tight white blouse and a comfortable pair black slacks, her hair moving across them gently.  
  
You sure don't look like you're going on a date Sakura, said Kero from behind her. She sighed in frustration and whirled on the small flying beast.  
  
Kero! Just what is that supposed to mean!  
  
Well Sakura, I mean shouldn't you be in showing some of your more feminine qualities? Show a little leg or even some of your cle- Sakura covered Kero's mouth.  
  
Finish that sentence and you will die a horrible death, you stuffed animal! Kero bit her finger. OUCH! THAT SMARTS!! she yelled waving her finger. Kero gave her a self satisfied smirk.  
  
Well that's what you get for calling me a stuffed animal! You KNOW I hate that!  
  
Well, if YOU hadn't started it by saying I should show off my- she blushed horridly. Still red, she looked away and murmured, Do you really think I should change?  
  
Well you could at least try to look like a girl and where a dress.  
  
HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? she moved to strangle the guardian beast.  
  
It means, said a smooth deep voice from behind her, that you should wear something to make you look like the beautiful woman you are. Sakura froze at the voice and blushed from head to toe. She turned around.  
  
Uh, hi Yu Wei, she murmured weakly, when did you get back? He sniffed


End file.
